Masterpieces
Masterpieces are specific performances that are known throughout history as being truly magnificent. Bards can select Masterpieces they qualify for so long as they meet the prerequisites listed, and so long as they sacrifice the proper offering (Spell Slot or feat usually). Previous Bardic masterpieces published by Paizo can be located here http://paizo.com/pathfinderRPG/prd/ultimateMagic/spellcastingClassOptions/bard.html My Comrade (Dear Comrade) (String, Brass, Vocal) Playing a heroic melody, you incite victory in your allies and lead them to victory. Prerequisite: Perform (string), Perform (Brass), or Perform (Vocal) 8 ranks. Cost: Feat or 3rd-level bard spell known. Effect: This Heroic Piece of music invokes a great heroic spirit and fighting effort to protect those in need. It invigorates all allies within 60 feet of the Bard when it is initiated. On the first round of playing, allies gain a +5 foot bonus to their move speed. On the Second round they gain a +1 bonus to attack rolls against evil creatures. On the Third round they gain a +1 bonus to armor class and saving throws from evil creatures, and on the 4th round they gain an additional +5 foot bonus to move speed and +1 damage against evil creatures. You retain all abilities from previous rounds, gaining the new benefit on top of the others granted. Once the performance has started, if it stops for any reason the abilities are lost, unless all 4 rounds are spent, in which the effects remain until the end of the encounter. These effects have no type bonus and stack with all other effects, however the bonuses do not stack with themselves if another bard plays the song. Use: 4 rounds of bardic performance. Action: 4 full rounds. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EM2tp2VgZZU U.N. Owen was her (Keyboard, String, Vocal) You play a song of beautiful melody and quickening pace that causes your allies to be invigorated, moving so quickly the rest of the world seems to slow down. Prerequisite: Perform (string), Perform (keyboard), or Perform (Vocal) 15 ranks. Cost: Feat or 6th-level bard spell known. Effect: This hauntingly upbeat melody causes your allies blood to pump faster and their hearts beat quicker as they accelerate both mentally and physically. Upon completing this performance, allies within 30 feet (Up to 1 ally per 3 bard levels) and enemies within 30 feet (up to 1 enemy per 3 bard levels) are effected. Creatures wanting to make a save must make a will saving throw. Allies effected by this that fail (or Forgo their saving throw) began moving quicker and their heart starts beating out of control. Every round they take 2d6 nonlethal damage. This damage effects the foe, bypassing any sort of resistance or immunity to nonlethal damage the creature may possess, however in addition they are effected by a haste spell that lasts 1 minute per level. Enemies effected take 2d6 damage, and are subject to a Slow spell that lasts for 1 minute per level. Use: 4 rounds of bardic performance. Action: 4 full rounds. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UE2khbsBMos&list=FLIoYTv2rJbxN7Yz7un9xlhA&index=3 String Quartet No. 556(b) for Strings In A Minor (Motoring Accident) Thelma's Rising Hatred A horrible and discordant mashup of sound and pure hatred, the song takes on a dark aura and physically lashes out at the listeners. Prerequisite: Perform (Vocal) 10 ranks. Cost: Feat or 5th-level bard spell known. As soon as the song begins, creatures within 30 feet of the player are instantly bombarded by a heavy and chaotic aura. Creatures within 30 feet of the caster when she begins this song take 2d6 damage. On the second round, the singer is the center of a Black tentacles spell. The lashing hate waves move like the tentacles and work just as the spell, however they also deal an additional +1d6 sonic damage against creatures struck by them. Action: any number of rounds. The ability ends when your playing does. Thelma's Venomous Wrath A hissing and absolutely horrendous song that hurts your head and changes the very makeup of the ground around you. Prerequisite: Perform (Vocal) 10 ranks. Cost: Feat or 5th-level bard spell known. When the song ends, five rocks fall out of the sky and strike the ground, spreading a acidic poison along the ground. Place 5 separate 10 foot by 10 foot places anywhere within 100 feet. Creatures within the area when the object hits gain a reflex save against the DC of the Bard's performance. Creatures take 2d6 acid damage, the damage is halved on a successful save. Creatures that fail take full damage and also take the 2d6 acid damage every round for 3 rounds. Any other contact with the acid requires a fortitude save instead, and any failures add 1d6 to the constant damage. Creatures that are in the pit of acid at the end of the round must make a fortitude save of the same DC or take 1d4 constitution damage. action: 3 full rounds Elanor's Song A beautifu and cute, though sad sounding song that pushes away evil and protects everyone in need Prerequisite: Perform (Vocal) 10 ranks. Cost: Feat or 5th-level bard spell known. As soon as the song begins, creatures within 30 feet of the player are caressed by loving melodies that tend their wounds. Creatures within 30 feet of the caster when she begins this song heal 2d6 damage. On the second round, the singer is the center of an area dispel magic that only targets spells cast by evil creatures. In addition, this heals 2d6 every round to every creature within 30 feet. For every round you play, the dispel activates. action: Any number of rounds, the ability ends when the playing does.